The Surprise
by XxRyuugaxX
Summary: Ffff- This took so long! It's late and I dont care if there spelling mistakes lol  I realised I never really wrote a summary b4 so here it goes   Ryuga has lost his memory and Ginga and the gang finds him, stuff happens from there. Yaoi warning.
1. Chapter 1

Ginga, Madoka, Kyouya and Benkie walked down the hallways of the abandoned Dark Nebula. "This place is even creepier then before." Benkie said frightened. "We're trying to find the main computer, to see what Doji was up to all along." Ginga said grunting in disproval. Madoka stayed in the middle of the group, cowering away from dark corners and creeks. "Wait, did you hear that?" Kyouya said stopping abrupt; the others stopped to listen. "I don't hear anything." Madoka said quietly; suddenly there was a soft echo of a cry from somewhere in the building. The whole group jumped back in shock, "This place is haunted!" Benkie shrieked. "Shut up!" Kyouya said punching Benkie. "Find it." Ginga stated, "If we split up we can find it faster." Benkie and Kyouya went together as did Ginga and Madoka. "In a half hour meet back at the entrance." Everyone nodded and set off to find the mysterious noise.

Benkie ran beside Kyouya, stopping suddenly when Kyouya put a hand by his ear and shifted around to find a noise. Suddenly the noise was there again, a painful moan filled the castle with echoes. Ginga stopped and Madoka huddled close to him, "I think someone is in pain…" Ginga said with wide eyes. "I hope not." Madoka said fearfully. The partners ran down the hallways following the sound until they came across each other. "Did you get any closer?" Ginga asked, "No." Kyouya and Benkie said in unison out of breath. The groan was heard again, this time really close. "I think it's behind this door." Madoka said putting her ear against it. The soft groans were heard, getting fainter and fainter. "Quick open it!"

Kyouya, Ginga and Benkie looked around the mechanical door but there was no door handle, "Hello is anyone in there?" Ginga called. Then the sound of someone dragging their body across the floor was heard and a bang against the wall was soon after. "Someone is back there!" Kyouya said fretful. Benkie charged at the door and pushed it open, the light pouring into the dark room and blood was seen smeared across the floor along with ripped up clothes. "Whoever is there are you okay?" Madoka's voice rang inside the dark room. A hand came out of nowhere, gripping onto the wall and heaved up its body; only to reveal none other than, Ryuga.

Ryuga fell forward and hit against the ground with a thud, the light glazed over his naked skin revealing many cuts and bruises. The whole group gasped and stood there, staring at their enemy. "Oh my god…" Kyouya said kneeling next to Ryuga and touched a long cut down his back. Ryuga hissed in pain and Kyouya backed away. Ryuga was shivering and curled himself into a tight ball, burying his head into his body. "R-Ryuga…" Ginga said surprised. "Benkie take off your jacket." Kyouya said demanding. Benkie looked confused but did as he was told; Benkie took off his rather large jacket and handed it to Kyouya, who held it open to Ryuga. "Come here Ryuga." Kyouya said invitingly; Ryuga looked up but then hid his head again, "go away." He mumbled. Kyouya grunted and draped the jacket around Ryuga's shivering body, sitting him up and bundled him up warmly. Ryuga looked at Kyouya with sad eyes; they were filled with guilt and grief.

Ginga knelt down to Ryuga to and patted his back, "why are you here?" he asked kindly. Ryuga struggled to stand up but he was too weak, he ended up just falling back down and whined. "Benkie; Can you carry him?" Ginga asked looking at the large teenager. "Not for very long, but I will try." He huffed and wrapped his arms around Ryuga's frail body. Ryuga squirmed and tried to get out of Benkie's hold, kicking and trying to hit him. "Ryuga calm down, we're trying to help you!" Benkie said moving his head to dodge a punch. Ryuga continued to struggle until he soon tired himself out, panting and heaving as he still tried to kick his legs.

Once outside the wind and rain whipped against all their faces making Ryuga grasp onto Benkie's shirt and bury his head in his chest. They went into the woods so the wind wouldn't hit them as much, Madoka called Ryo on her laptop and explained what happened, Ryuga only heard quiet voices as he drifted off into sleep from exhaustion. A helicopter arrived at the abandoned castle at an empty space among the trees. Ginga looked back at Benkie who was foraging to make it without looking tired; carrying a sleeping Ryuga bundled up in his arms. They all climbed into the helicopter, Benkie put Ryuga down on a seat and sat down, huffing and trying to gather his strength. Ryo came back from the second pilot seat upfront to look down on Ryuga; whose white hair was in some parts caked in blood. "Do you see how fragile life is Ginga? How powerful Ryuga is but can easily cut and bruise? Just like any other person. Now I wonder who did this to him…" Ryo went to a storage shelf and brought out a large towel; removing Benkie's soaked jacket off of Ryuga's naked body and wrapped him up in the warm fabric.

Just then Hikaru walked down the aisle with glasses of water, passing a glass to everyone until her eyes widened with disbelief when she spotted Ryuga. She dropped the glasses of water and took a couple steps back; Ryo grabbed her arm "It's okay, he can't hurt you, he's hurt himself." Hikaru calmed down a little and walked up closer to him, wiping the dirty hair that clung to his face away from his eyes, Ryuga sniffled and moved around, curling his toes and twitched his eyes. Ryuga shifted faster, mumbling words and everyone leaned in to hear what he was saying. "No, go away, stop, hurts, please stop, Doji…" Everyone gasped at the name Doji. "I bet Doji did this to him! I wouldn't put it past him!" Kyouya said, Ryuga awoke at the name and grabbed Kyouya's shirt, awaking from a nightmare had startled him and his eyes were wide and frightened.

Ryuga looked scared beyond belief, Ginga tried to prevent the towel falling off of him; Ryuga looked even more scared then and bit Ginga's arm. Ginga screamed as Ryuga's fangs seeped into his skin; trying to pull his arm away but Ryuga's jaw was locked and he wouldn't let go. Ryo held onto Ryuga's jaw and forced it open, Ginga ripped his arm away showing the deep teeth marks and blood trickling out. Ryuga was growling and was glaring at everyone. Ryuga then snapped back into reality, standing up but then fell back down again; the towel falling to his ankles. Hikaru and Madoka covered their eyes as Ryo wrapped the towel back around Ryuga. Ryuga sneezed and his stomach rumbled loudly, Ryuga blushed and bowed his head, "I'm sorry, you didn't need to hear that." Ryuga said ashamed. Ryo put a hand on Ryuga's shoulder, "it's okay, no need to be ashamed." Ryuga looked at Ryo's hand then back to Ryo, tilting his head and then his stomach growled again.

The helicopter landed at BPit where they went from the roof door. Ryuga looked around at all the beys then yelped; everyone turned around to him. "I don't know where my bey is…" Ryuga said pouting. Kyouya came up to him, holding his gold crown and bey holders. Ryuga's eyes widened and he took them, "thank you." He said smiling, Kyouya smirked, "no problem." Ryuga limped towards the group in the shop, Madoka turned around and smiled at him, "there's an apartment upstairs, there is a bed and a bath; I will bring you up food and clothes when you're done your bath." Ryuga blushed a little, smiling uneasily, "thanks." Ryuga struggled up the winding stairs to a hallway, entering an empty room Ryuga looked for the bathroom. Once spotted Ryuga pulled himself in the shower and blasted the heat, warming up his body and washed the dirt away, getting the soap, he felt it bubble around his body. He watched the blood go down the drain and he felt the sting of the soap entering his wounds. Ryuga rinsed his now clean body and scrubbed his hair spotless.

Ryuga shuffled into his room and seen clothes on his bed, a normal white muscle shirt and jeans. Ryuga put on the clothes and heard a knock on the door; he opened the door to see Hikaru holding a plate of food. "H-here you go." She stuttered, turning around to leave once Ryuga took the plate. Ryuga put the plate on a table and rushed back, "wait!" Ryuga said grabbing her arm and dragging her back in the room. Ryuga forced her to sit on the bed and he sat beside her, looking at her with his brilliant gold eyes. "I'm sorry, for whatever I did." Ryuga said sheepishly. Hikaru stared at Ryuga with shock; she looked down his arm and noticed the multiple cuts that damaged his skin. Hikaru gasped and looked into the drawer beside the bed, taking out medical tape, gauze and alcohol. Ryuga grimaced at the little bottle of stinging fluid; Hikaru ordered him to take off his shirt and Ryuga obliged. Hikaru inspected the wounds, both of the teens were completely unaware of the people that stood at the doorway, watching with aw.

Hikaru put some alcohol on the long gash down his back, hearing Ryuga hiss in pain and she shushed him with soothing noises. She wrapped gauze around his chest and back, putting on the medical tape to keep it in place. "There." She said satisfied with her work. Ryuga laid down on the bed and groaned, too tired to do anymore. Just then Ginga, Madoka, Kyouya, Benkie and Ryo walked into the room smiling. Hikaru blushed and looked at them, "he was hurt, badly." Ryo nodded, "he needs to eat, immediately." Ryo had a bowl of oatmeal. Ryo held up the sleeping Ryuga's head and very carefully put some food in his mouth. Ryo rubbed his throat to make him swallow and Ryuga breathed in deep. Ryo continued to feed Ryuga while the others watched intently.

Hours later after feeding Ryuga awoke dreadfully, his stomach felt a little better and he felt more strength. "Glad to see you're awake." Ginga beamed as he approached Ryuga with a smile. Ryuga tilted his head, "Why did you bring me here?" Ginga scratched his head, "well, you were really hurt; we couldn't just leave you." Ryuga sighed and inspected his wounds, noticing that he was wrapped protectively in gauze and he had bandages on him. He dropped his head and looked at the floor. Ginga sat beside him and Ryuga flinched, putting his fist in front of himself ready to fight. Ginga raised his hands in submission and gazed at Ryuga. "Who did this to you?" Ginga asked quietly. Ryuga furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought; suddenly the thought of a sharp blade cutting across the wall was heard in his mind. Ryuga jumped and brought his knees to his chest and buried his head, "I don't know."

The two sat there awkwardly until Ginga picked up a brush, "your hair needs to be done." He said quietly. Ginga crawled beside Ryuga and kneeled beside him, putting the brush carefully in his hair and pulled through the tresses. Ryuga felt Ginga's kindness through his motions and his eyes felt hot and his vision started to blur, he blinked away the tears that threatened to show and heaved a sigh. Ginga continued to brush the white locks until it was a smooth flow; proud of his work he brushed his hand through it and gasped at how soft it was, his hand slid through with ease and he brushed Ryuga's scalp with his fingertips. Ryuga moaned and moved his head with Ginga's hand, feeling more relaxed he slacked on the spot and continued to let Ginga play with his hair. Ginga was surprised by the sound Ryuga made but was able to tell the older teen was now relaxed and calm; Ginga moved himself behind the white haired male and put both of his hands in the smooth locks. Ryuga moaned again, deeper this time and leaned back, putting his weight on Ginga, making Ginga sit cross legged behind him while he rested his back on his chest. Ginga rubbed Ryuga's scalp and pulled slightly at the hair, trailing a finger down his neck.

"What are you doing?" Ginga and Ryuga looked to the doorway to see Kyouya standing there quizzically, "n-nothing Kyouya, I was just brushing his hair." Ginga said blushing. Kyouya looked to the brush which was now on the floor and hummed, "sure looks like it." Ginga moved around Ryuga and Ryuga whimpered from the loss. "All he wants is affection." Ginga whispered angrily to Kyouya out of Ryuga's earshot, Kyouya huffed and walked in the room, "so do you want anything?" Kyouya asked as nicely as he could; Ryuga just tilted his head confused, "what?" Kyouya stood in front of Ryuga and looked around, "well, you don't really have anything; so do you want anything?" Ryuga furrowed his eyebrows and thought for a moment, "No, I don't think so." Kyoua sighed, making eye contact with Ryuga and sat down beside him, "why are you so difficult?" Ryuga tilted his head again and looked down, "food would be nice." He mumbled, Kyouya looked to him, "well that's a start." He said getting up and walking out of the room leaving Ryuga alone.

Kyouya returned to the room with a bowl of hot noodles, looking at Ryuga who was crouching on his bed and looking out the window. "Ok Ryuga, soups hot." Ryuga turned his head and sat down, crossing his legs on his bed while Kyouya sat the tray on his lap. Ryuga drooled at the sight of food and immediately picked up his chop sticks and dove into the long strips of slippery dough. Kyouya watched in shock as Ryuga slurped up the last noodle in the matter of minutes; "ah, that was good." Ryuga said patting his stomach in satisfaction. Kyouya smirked and picked up the tray, returning it to the kitchen. Ryuga frowned at the disappearance of Kyouya, he wanted company; he was lonely.

Ryuga flopped on his bed and sighed, resting his head on the pillow trying to rest his eyes; his eyelids soon became heavy with sleep as a dark cloud filled his mind. "Ryuga…" an enchanted voice rang in his head, mocking him. Ryuga awoke and grabbed the covers, pulling it past his shoulders and up to his chin, shivering slightly from the sudden coldness. Ryuga swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, pain rising in his legs but he ignored it; Ryuga opened his door and peeked his head around the corner, seeing a door slightly open he shuffled towards it and looked inside. Ginga and Kyouya slept on a large bed far away from each other, keeping their space distant.

Ryuga took this as an advantage and walked behind the bed, lifting up the covers and crawled under them, filling in the large cap between the two other boys. Kyouya and Ginga's eyes snapped open at the movement of the bed, feeling Ryuga's body curl up into a tight ball between them. It seemed like hours until they were certain he fell asleep and they sat up; they both looked at each other, then to Ryuga. Ryuga had the blankets draped over his body and had his head pressed against the pillow; Ginga smiled and patted Ryuga's hair, while Kyouya continued to stare in confusion.

The next morning Ryo walked into Ryuga's room to see he wasn't there, starting to panic he searched every room down the hall until the last, which was Ginga's and Kyouya's temporary room. He opened the door quietly and his eyes softened at the sight of the three stretched out across the bed together. Ryuga grunted in his sleep and turned over, snuggling into Kyouya's back; Kyouya opened his eyes and yawned, seeing Ryo in the doorway and then remembered that Ryuga was there. He sat up and shook Ginga who awoke groggily. "Hmm, what?" Ginga said stretching, Ryo approached and sat at the end of the bed, "he is really tired, why is he in here?" Ginga and Kyouya both shrugged their shoulders, Ginga scratched the back of his head nervously, "maybe he was scared." He murmured. Kyouya nodded and looked at the bandaged Ryuga beside him, Ryuga shifted and lay on his back pushing the blankets off and stretched, yawning hugely before opening his eyes. Ryuga blushed when they were all staring at him; he looked away sheepishly and sat up, hissing in pain. "Sort of good news," Ryo started, "Tsubasa and Yu will be here shortly."

Ryuga got his bandages changed and put his shirt back on just as he heard Yu enter the shop loudly from upstairs. "Hi everybody!" Yu said happily. Tsubasa greeted everyone as well and Hikaru, who was treating to Ryuga's wounds, sighed, "You're going to be awkward around them, aren't you?" Ryuga shifted uncomfortably and nodded, "just a bit." Hikaru walked down the stairs leading Ryuga close behind; as soon as Ryuga was in view the room went silent, "what is he doing here?" Tsubasa asked with deathly hostile leaking in his voice. Ginga went up to Tsubasa and waved to Ryuga to continue walking down the stairs. Ryuga looked hurt and stood frozen in his place, his chest feeling like ice and his feet as lead; "I'm sorry." He mumbled, not loud enough for people to hear. He then bolted back up the stairs despite his pain and Hikaru chased after him. "He was badly hurt when we found him, he was kept hostage in Dark Nebula, beaten and possibly other things. He won't say anything of what happened or who it was." Ginga said frowning. Yu looked up the stairs, "I never have seen Ryuga look sad before."

Ryuga sat on his bed with his hands folded on his lap, his head hung and his eyes closed, "what did happen then at that time?" he wondered out loud. "What do you mean?" asked a familiar voice. Tsubasa stood at the door along with Kyouya, Hikaru and Ginga; the people he had hurt badly. He adjusted his shoulders uncomfortably, "I don't remember what happened…" He said sadly. "Of who hurt you?" Ginga asked. "No, what I did to you, to make you so mad." He said voice shaking. Everyone's eyes widened at the teen, "you don't remember?" Kyouya said quietly. "That's why he's so different than how he used to act." Ginga said walking towards Ryuga, "he was possessed." Ryuga's eyes glittered in anger, "I was not." He said stubbornly, his gold eyes turning harsh towards Ginga. "Then what were you?" Tsubasa asked mockingly. "I was fooled." Ryuga said dropping his head again, "the only thing I remembered was Doji carrying me out of a collapsing volcano, and then it all goes blank." He said shaking his head.

Later that day Ginga explained what Ryuga remembered to his dad, Ryo. "He doesn't remember that he tried to kill me?" He said stroking his goatee. "And what if he's faking?" Kyouya added. Ryuga sat on the couch, looking at all the beyblades that hung on the wall with curiosity. He stood up and walked towards a rather shiny one on a stand, raising a single finger to poke it, "curiosity killed the cat Ryuga." Madoka said entering the room. Ryuga drew back his hand and folded his hand behind his back, swinging his foot like he wasn't doing anything. Madoka laughed at how cute he looked, 'man, he sure is different this way.' Ryuga sat back on the couch and Yu approached him, "are you nice now?" Yu asked innocently. Ryuga tilted his head in confusion, "what do you mean?" "Well before you were going around and-" Tsubasa grabbed his mouth and pulled him away, smiling at Ryuga. "Don't listen to him, he knows nothing." He said walking away vastly with Yu squirming in his arms.

Ryuga tilted his head and shrugged, looking around the room once more before standing up and heading to the basement. "Does anyone know where Doji is?" Everyone turned around and gave Ryuga a confused look, "Doji, I thought he did this to you." Ryuga laughed, "No not Doji, that guy is a big pushover. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Ryuga felt the group continue to stare at him; he awkwardly coughed and ruffled his fingers through his hair. "Why are you looking at me like that, did he do something?" The whole group nodded and scowled, "that jerk could've got me killed!" Kyoua said angrily. "Ya and he tried to turn everyone against me." Ginga said stamping his foot. "I don't think Doji would do something like that, you must be mistaken." Ryuga said getting worried, "No, I'm sorry Ryuga but it is the same Doji." Ryo claimed. Ryuga sighed and his shoulders drooped, "then where is he?"

"I must go back to Dark Nebula." Ryuga said determined, grabbing his bey holder and crown. "You can't go back, what if the bad person is still there?" Yu said running up to him, grabbing his waist. "Maybe Doji is still there, and bad things are happening to him." Ryuga said removing Yu from his waist. "We only heard you in the castle." Kyouya said smugly, "what do you mean? I never made a sound when I was in there until I heard you in front of the door." Everyone looked at each other until Ryo spoke, "Ok, let's go."

It seemed like hours on the helicopter to the Dark Nebula, "calm down Ryuga were nearly there." Ryo said looking at Ryuga who was constantly shifting in his seat. Once the helicopter landed Ryuga jumped out and raced to the entrance, entering the code and the large metal door slid open with a loud bang, Ryuga rushed inside towards the main office, typing in the security code to the main computer which opened up all cameras in the building. The group came into the room to see Ryuga squinting at a dark screen, "what is that?" Ryuga asked, Madoka came up and looked also, "I think that's a body!" Ryuga looked for the room number and ran down the hall, the group following close behind. Ryuga stopped to a halt and looked at the heavy door, "I think he's in there." Ryuga said fearfully. Ryuga opened the door and strained his eyes, the room smelt foul and blood marked the floor, "Doji." Ryuga whispered, noticing a body on the floor.

Ryuga walked up to it slowly, noticing the long gashes on his back, "Doji!" Ryuga ran over to him and shook the lifeless body, turning him around and looked at his dull eyes. Ryuga's breathing quickened and his eyes started to blur; the group walked up with sad faces and Ryo walked over beside Ryuga, kneeling beside him. "Ryuga…" He said sadly, "I don't think he-" suddenly a small cough was heard and their eyes widened, Doji blinked slowly and craned his neck to look at Ryuga. Ryuga smiled and hugged Doji so tight that he squeaked, "Ryuga you're crushing him." Ryo said holding Ryuga's shoulder. Ryuga let go and stood up, letting Ryo take off his jacket and drape it over Doji. Ryuga watched intently as Ryo picked up Doji carefully bridal style and held him close. Doji moaned painfully and cringed but Ryo shushed him and held him closer, "Ok let's go."

Ryo sat down on the couch with Doji in his arms, Madoka passed him a blanket and sighed, "He got it worse." Ryo said sadly, "that's for sure." Said Kyouya sitting down on the other couch. Tsubasa came into the room with a glass of water and passed it to Ryo, who put it to Doji's lips but Doji turned his head away. "Come on Doji." Ryo said with frustration in his voice, everything that they offered to Doji he wouldn't eat or drink, he'd just turn his head away and cower. Ryo sighed, "Ryuga, do you know what's wrong with him?" Ryuga sat beside Ryo and leaned over Doji, looking at him in the face, Doji cowered back and hid his face in Ryo's chest, "he's scared, and he needs a bath." Ryuga declared petting Doji's hair. Doji looked up and sniffled, shifting in Ryo's hold. Ryo stood up and carried Doji up the winding stairs to an available room, "you can stay here." Ryo said entering the room and headed towards the bathroom.

Ryo sat Doji down on the toilet while he filled the bathtub with warm water; "don't be shy while you're here." Ryo said warmly, picking up Doji again and placed him in the tub, Doji stiffened and whimpered when the water touched his pale skin, grabbing on to Ryo's shirt preventing him from going completely in the tub. Ryo sighed, "it's okay, you're not going to get hurt." Doji whimpered again and let go off his shirt, trying to relax in the water. Ryo reached for the shower nozzle and sprayed Doji lightly with water; Ryo reached for the soap and a washcloth, lathering the washcloth with the little slippery bar until it was all bubbly. "This may sting so relax." Ryo lathered Doji's back which had multiple cuts, Doji hissed in pain and Ryuga walked in to see what was happening, "is he okay?" Ryuga asked. Ryo nodded "he should be after some rest and food."

Ryo continued to lather Doji until he was at his lower half; Ryuga sat beside Ryo and watched Doji get clean, "He's not going to like that." Ryuga said to Ryo while he was reaching to scrub Doji's thigh. Ryo sighed, "It needs to be clean." Ryo cautiously stroked Doji's thigh and Doji shifted uncomfortably, Ryo tried to keep his gaze away from Doji's member, concentrating on washing Doji's leg instead. Once Ryo was done washing every part of Doji except what he was sitting on and his member, Ryo hesitated but looked at Doji; Doji seemed to be falling asleep and so Ryo thought he wouldn't notice, "I'm not sure if I should." Ryo said facing Ryuga, Ryuga smirked, "It needs to be clean." Ryo hummed and reached down towards Doji's member, pausing slightly before stroking it. Doji gasped and stiffened, kicking his legs and splashed Ryo and Ryuga, "calm down Doji!" Ryuga raised his voice to the panicking Doji. Doji whimpered then growled, inching away from Ryo with a threatening glare.

Ryo looked at Ryuga, "you hold him and I will clean." Ryuga nodded and walked around Ryo, grabbing onto Doji's shoulders and soothed him with quiet noises. Ryo stroked Doji's member again and Doji whined, feeling the heat rise in his face. Ryo chuckled and continued to stroke the insides of Doji's thighs, Doji squirmed and tried to close his legs; Ryo forced them back open but noticed Doji's member was going stiff, Ryo's own face heated up and he washed under Doji's length. Doji mewled and moaned but shut his mouth immediately. Ryuga chuckled, "I'll go now you seem to be fine by your own." Ryuga stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Ryo lathered Doji's member until it was fully hard, Doji kept on mewling and trying to hold in his moans the best he could. Ryo chuckled, "I need to wash your other area." Doji whimpered and looked around confused, "your hands and knees." Ryo said seductively. Doji's eyes widened and he pouted but he went along with it; moving on his hands and knees Doji was shivering with fright and pleasure. Ryo went behind him and put the washcloth over his finger, putting extra soap on it and circled around the rim of Doji's hole. Doji screamed and clenched his eyes shut, shaking a lot more now. Ryo noticed that Doji's hole was slightly red and swollen, "Doji, were you raped?" Doji held his breath and let go with a deep sigh and nodded. Ryo stayed quiet and contemplated what to do, "I'm sorry for doing this to you, I will stop." Doji looked behind to look at Ryo, mewling and reached up one hand to grab onto his member and lightly squeeze it, moaning in the proses.

Ryo watched Doji tease himself and couldn't take it anymore, he took off his clothes and climbed into the tub. Ryo put a finger into Doji's swollen hole and moved it around, putting in a second finger and made scissoring motions. Doji moaned loudly and thrust backwards onto Ryo's fingers. Ryo's member was as stiff as wood and needed attention; Ryo positioned himself at Doji's entrance and pushed in. Doji screamed and stiffened up at the pleasurable pain. Ryo grabbed onto Doji's hips and moved a little bit but Doji's screaming made him stop. "I'm sorry I didn't prepare you enough." Ryo said breathing heavily. Doji's legs were shaking and his entrance tightened up around Ryo's member, "I just need to adjust." He hissed out. Ryo grabbed onto Doji's member to distract him from the pain, pumping and squeezing it. Doji grunted and shifted his weight, making it more comfortable and he nodded. Ryo pulled out and pushed back in, "D-Doji, you're so tight."

Doji moaned and Ryo's pace quickened, thrusting into Doji with full force; Doji felt his insides start to rip and he screamed, Ryo slowed his pace to a stop and looked over to Doji, Ryo scooped up some water and pulled out to the tip, splashing the water on his member and Doji's entrance trying to ease Doji's pain. Doji grunted in pain, "Ryo, I ask you not to do this." Ryo tightened his grip on Doji's thighs but sighed, "Ok." Ryo pulled out and Doji whimpered, easing down slightly into the water and turned around, "I'm sorry, it just hurts too much." Doji looked down in shame but Ryo caught his chin, "It's alright, we can wait for another time." Ryo mashed his lips on Doji's and pulled away, getting out of the tub and dried himself off with a towel. Doji rinsed his hair and stood up, hissing in pain once again and stepped out of the tub.

Ryo looked Doji's pale, thin frame up and down just as Ryuga walked in again, "ah Doji you're done, need a towel?" Ryuga said tossing a towel at his face. Doji caught it with ease and smiled at the younger boy, "nice to see you again." Ryuga smiled with his teeth hugely, giving a toothy grin, "as to you." Doji wrapped the towel around himself and walked out of the bathroom, sitting on the bed while Ryuga patched his wounds. Doji lied down and drifted off to sleep, sending his body spiralling into a nightmare like no other. Doji tossed and turned as he visualized a man pounding into his body and gripping onto his hair tightly with one hand while using a riding crop to whip his back until he screamed out and bled. Doji felt the smooth, cold table on his stomach where he laid, motionless in pain.

Doji awoke, sweating and panting; he felt something heavy on his stomach to see white locks swaying back and forth from the wind of the fan in the room. Doji lifted up a hand and placed it gently on the soft white meadow of hair; stroking it softly until the owner of the hair yawned and woke up. Ryuga stretched and blushed lightly when he felt Doji's hand on his head. "I'm sorry, I feel unsafe unless someone is next to me while I sleep." Doji chuckled and continued to pet Ryuga's hair; Ryuga sighed and wrapped his arms around Doji's abdomen, burying his head into his chest. "What happened to us?" Ryuga began to sob slightly; Doji sat up and Ryuga did the same, facing each other until the door swung open, "hey guys, I got you some food." Ginga said happily as he skipped towards them. Doji slinked backwards and looked fearfully at Ginga; Ryuga put a hand on his leg to comfort him as Ginga placed two plates in front of them, "here you go, I will be back later or you guys can come down if you want." He said adding emphasis to 'want' as if hinting for them to go. Ryuga nodded and Doji still frowned slightly and looked away. "Okay..." Ginga said as he awkwardly stepped out of the room.

Ryuga climbed on top of Doji and sat on his hips; laying down on top of him and putting his head on his chest, "I was so scared, I don't want you to leave." Doji stroked his hair and sighed, "I'm not leaving Ryuga. I'll stay by you forever." Ryo listened from the doorway and his heart felt heavy, he clenched his fist and barged into the room, scaring both Doji and Ryuga, "You should come downstairs now, there are some people you should talk to." Ryuga and Doji looked at each other questionably and Ryuga sat up on Doji's thighs, "who?" Ryo got annoyed and frowned at Ryuga, "Don't ask me questions hurry up and get down there." Ryuga cringed and Doji snarled at Ryo, "Speak with respect or we're not moving." Ryo sighed and rolled his eyes, "fine, please hurry up and meet us down there." With that Ryo walked out of the room and Ryuga looked to Doji curiously.

Ryuga held onto Doji's arm as they walked down the stairs; Doji felt uneasy to see so many people and he tried to pull back but Ryuga kept a firm grip. Ryuga sat down on the couch and dragged Doji with him, curling up by his side and Doji ruffled his hair. "Nice to see you guys up, can I take a look at you beys?" Ryuga tilted his head at the brunette girl and Doji stayed silent. Madoka waited for an answer then Ryuga pulled out his new Meteo L Drago from his pocket; he placed it carefully in Madoka's open palm and she squealed, "I never seen a bey like this, I promise I will take good care of it while it's in my hands!" Ryuga nodded and Madoka ran away to her workshop; Doji yawned and wrapped an arm around Ryuga's body, bringing him closer to him protectively. Ginga and Yu walked over to them and smiled, "hey, do you want to go train later?" Yu looked at Ryuga hopefully and Ryuga tilted his head, "with what?" Ginga and Yu looked surprised, "Your bey?" Ryuga snorted then facepalmed, "Oh ya, ignore me." Ginga and Yu sweatdropped while Doji rolled his eyes and smiled.

Ryuga retrieved his bey from Madoka and put on his bey gear, "Ok you ready Ryuga? I'm not holding back!" Ginga yelled to him from the other side of the bey dish. Ryuga grinned and laughed, "I won't either so make this worth my time!" Ryuga and Ginga launched their beys into the dish; dragon and Pegasus crashed violently into each other. Ryuga threw a hand in the air and yelled; calling a dark move that sent an explosion thundering threw the air. Ginga gasped and called on his special move, "Pegasus, Star Bringer!" Pegasus shot into the air and crashed down on L Drago, "Ha, it's not over yet!" L Drago rebound Pegasus' move and sent it flying, "Go, L Drago!" L Drago soared threw the air and hit Pegasus dead on, knocking it out of the stadium as a stadium out.

Ginga dropped to his knees, "how? I thought I could beat you." Ryuga grinned, walking over to Ginga and crouched beside him, "not this time Ginga." Ryuga stood up and walked back to Doji with a sly grin. Ginga stood up and smiled at Ryuga's back, 'he sure has changed.' Doji turned around only to bump into Ryo, "oh, hi. You want something?" Ryo looked at Doji and smirked, "Why yes I think I do." Doji blushed and looked away, "Does it have to be now? Can't you wait at least a week…?" Ryo snorted, "A week? With you around, I see you constantly, and that's all I can think about. I would explode in a week." Doji frowned and crossed his arms, "A week or you get nothing." Ryo's eyes widened in shock then Ryuga walked up, "Hey did I see how I owned him?" Doji turned away from Ryo and looked towards Ryuga, "Yes, yes I did. Good job." Doji laughed and patted Ryuga's head. Ryuga huffed and shook his head, fixing his hair and stuck his tongue out at Doji.

Everyone ate in silence at the large table; waiting for someone to speak up was agony. Ryuga looked to Doji and he shook his head; Ryuga sighed, "So…, I recall of a bey named Flame Libra, care to tell me who it belongs to?" Yu stood up in his chair and flailed his arms, "ME, ME!" Ryuga chuckled and Yu sat down, staring at Ryuga with aw. Ryuga looked at Yu back and they stared at each other, eyes widening as the time went by. Yu began to twitch then he suddenly blinked, "HA BEAT YOU!" Yu and Ryuga laughed as everyone looked confused but Kenta and Doji. There was a knock on the door and Ginga went to go answer it, Hyouma entered the room a couple seconds later with Ginga behind. "Hi everyone, I heard you had visitors." Hyouma gasped and stared at Ryuga and Doji, Doji looked away fearfully and Ryuga looked awkward.

Hyouma held out his hand in a friendly greeting and Ryuga stared at it blankly, Doji nudged him and he broke from his trance, grabbing onto Hyouma's hand tightly until he felt like it was breaking. "Hi, I'm Ryuga!" Ryuga said loudly holding onto Hyouma's hand tighter; Hyouma yelled and pulled back his hand and cradled it, "H-hi, I'm Hyouma." Ryuga grinned mischievously and looked to Doji who was frowning, Hyouma held out his other hand to Doji who held it with grace and promptly shook it, "Doji." Hyouma smiled at him and turned to look at Ginga with a scared look and went back to cradling his hurting hand.

Ryuga tackled Tsubasa on the couch and pinned him down, "Why do you have a man voice if you're a girl?" Ryuga asked him staring at him wide eyed. Yu laughed and punched Ryuga's side, "that's because he is a boy." Ryuga looked shocked and sat up, still on top of Tsubasa and he grimaced, "but he looks so much like a girl…" Tsubasa grunted and pushed Ryuga off of him, making Ryuga fall backwards on the couch and lay on top of Ginga. Ginga gasped in surprised and looked down to Ryuga who had his eyes closed and was trembling; Ginga put a hand on Ryuga's head, ruffling it through his hair and Ryuga opened his eyes slowly, looking into Ginga's amber eyes and smiled. Yu jumped on Ryuga's stomach and sat on him, poking him in the chest. "Hey are you gunna battle me soon?" Ryuga sat up and got off of Ginga, moving over to sit on the couch properly and he stuck his tongue out at Yu and crossed his eyes, "Duh." Yu giggled and poked Ryuga's nose and hooked his arms around his neck and brought Ryuga into a tight hug.

Doji was in the shower, washing his body in warm water and bubbly soap; he heard a noise and turned around to see Ryo standing before him with a predatory grin. Doji gasped and stepped back, slipping on the soap bubbles on the tub floor and fell backwards; Doji felt strong arms wrap around him protectively and was brought into a deep kiss. Ryo forced his tongue inside Doji's mouth and rubbed down his back to his rear; Doji gasped and jumped, pushing Ryo's chest in an attempt to get away. Ryo growled and hooked an arm around Doji's waist and pulled him closer, so close that there lengths were rubbing together. Ryo groaned and grinded on Doji's length with his own, making Doji's go hard; Doji whimpered and bucked his hips, "I thought I told you to wait a week." Ryo chuckled and grinded once more, "yes but that doesn't mean I can't have fun."

Ryo grabbed Doji's member and pumped it slowly, making Doji moan and buck his hips into Ryo's hand. Ryo caressed Doji's sides to his thighs, moving them apart and massaged the inside. Doji continued to moan, his legs were soon shaking and his lips were quivering, "Hmm, now what should I do to Doji?" Ryo taunted as he rubbed Doji's sac and pinched a nipple. Doji let out a howl of pleasure and Ryo chuckled, "wow, you really are a wolf." Doji groaned and grabbed Ryo's hand that was playing with his nipple and tore it away from his body, growling in distaste at the ginger. Ryo quirked a brow and smirked, using that hand to grab his member and forcefully pump it; Doji was raging and he pulled away from Ryo but his back hit the wall and he slipped, falling to the floor and landed on his butt. "Ouch! God damn that hurt!" Doji looked up to see Ryo looming over him and he gulped; Ryo lifted Doji up on his knees so his face was directly in front of his erect member.

Ryo thrust his hips to make his member hit Doji's lips; Doji turned his head away but Ryo held onto it and forced it on his member. Doji gaged and tried to free his head of Ryo's grip but he got Ryo's length forced down his throat even more. "Give up Doji, do it willingly or I will make you." Doji tried to whimper but choked, slightly bobbing his head on Ryo's member and Ryo began to moan. Ryo forced Doji's head forward to make him swallow more of his length, Doji bobbed his head faster to satisfy Ryo and get it over with. Ro bucked his hips and Doji had to close his eyes due to the water rushing down his forehead from the shower nozzle. "Ungh, that's it Doji, just like that." Ryo bucked his hips into Doji's mouth a couple more times before realising his load heavily down Doji's throat. Doji was forced to drink all of it and some spilled from the corner of his mouth, Ryo leaned down to his level and kissed him, licking up his own sticky fluid and then stepped out of the shower leaving Doji alone and shaking.

Ryuga walked up the stairs later that night and entered Doji's room, seeing him curled up on the bed and hugging his knees. "Doji, what happened?" Doji looked to Ryuga and pressed his head down in the pillow, "nothing of your business." Ryuga sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Doji's hip, "I can tell when there's something wrong Doji." Doji sighed and sat up, looking Ryuga straight in the eye and spoke, "Ryo made me-" Doji choked and Ryuga sat closer to him, looking at him with expectant eyes, "Ryo and I were meant to have sex yesterday but I was in too much pain, so I told him to wait a week. I guess he didn't want to wait that long so he made me suck him." Ryuga looked at Doji with a look of confusion and disgust, "Ryo? Why would he do that?" Doji shrugged his shoulders, "now I have to wait until he comes back and fully gets the deed done." Ryuga shook his head and stood up, "If you don't want it then he shouldn't give it." Doji sighed and laid back down, "I'm going to sleep now."

Ryuga was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling; he felt cold and unsecure. He shifted around in his bed but it was hopeless to sleep. Ryuga got out of bed and opened the door soundlessly, creeping down the hallways until he seem a faint glow from under a door down the hall. Ryuga crept towards it and opened the door quietly, peering inside the room to see Tsubasa on the computer with his back facing him. Ryuga crept inside the room and shut the door with a soft click; Tsubasa jumped and turned around, gaping at Ryuga with fright until Ryuga came out of the shadows and looked at him innocently, "Ryuga, what are you doing here?" Ryuga shuffled forwards and sat beside Tsubasa, staring blankly at him and he moved closer, their noses nearly brushing. Tsubasa leaned back and Ryuga collapsed on top of him, curling up into his chest and Tsubasa put his laptop aside. "Ryuga what's with you?" Ryuga held onto Tsubasa's shirt and refused to let go, Tsubasa sighed and lay down with Ryuga on his chest. Ryuga put the rest of his body on the bed and lay beside Tsubasa, shifting to get more comfortable. Tsubasa put an arm around Ryuga who nuzzled his chest and sighed, "I'll ask you again, why are you in here?" Ryuga looked up to Tsubasa and whimpered, "I don't like being alone at night." Tsubasa sighed and held Ryuga closer, "Ok, but this is only for tonight, go find someone else tomorrow." Ryuga nodded and buried his head in Tsubasa's chest and fell asleep instantly, Tsubasa stroked Ryuga's back for a while before falling asleep himself.

"Hey Tsubasa wake up!" Yu shouted from the other side of the door; Tsubasa groaned and sat up, Ryuga was still in the same position and rubbed his head on Tsubasa. Tsubasa looked down to Ryuga and seen his eyes closed in deep sleep, Yu barged into the room and stopped instantly, "why is he in here?" Yu said with a confused expression. Tsubasa shook Ryuga, waking him up with a grunt; "hng, what?" Ryuga said groggily, "He is in here because he came in here randomly." Tsubasa said blandly, Yu nodded and jumped on the bed playfully; Ryuga laughed and rolled over Tsubasa, pressing against the wall to get away from Yu. "This is not a place to play!" Tsubasa said angrily. Ryuga snorted and sat up, looking around the small room and then back to Yu. Yu sprang off the bed and motioned for them to follow, "Breakfast!"

Ryuga and Yu thundered down the stairs and sat at the table drooling. "Ok boys you hungry?" Hikaru asked bringing over plates. Ryuga nodded and Yu squealed, she placed the plates in front of them and they stared at the scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Ryuga dove into the food and ate it with greed; Yu copied Ryuga and ate at the same speed. Hikaru stared at them shocked and Ryo walked in, he did a double take at the site then laughed, "well there hungry." Doji walked down the stairs without a glance at Ryo and patted Ryuga's head; Hikaru walked up to him and asked what he wanted, "coffee please." Hikaru walked away making Doji's coffee and Doji pulled the plate away from Ryuga who growled, "Slow down you'll throw up!" Ryuga pouted and ate normally. Yu looked like he was going to throw up and Ryuga inched away from him slowly, "uhh, I think I ate too fast." Yu said holding his stomach, "I told you so." Doji said putting his nose in the air. Hikaru passed him his coffee and he thanked her, Ryo watched Doji intently making Doji uneasy and stood up, making his way to the living room and Ryuga finished his food and chased after him.

Ryuga jumped on the couch beside Doji making him nearly spill his coffee, "please watch what you're doing Ryuga!" Ryuga snickered and placed his head on Doji's shoulder, watching Ryo in the kitchen glaring at him. Ryuga looked away and sighed, Ginga approached them and grabbed Ryuga's arm, "come with me!" Ryuga stood up and got dragged up the stairs and into a room where he seen Kyouya, Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta, Benkie and Madoka sitting on the floor in a circle chatting quietly. The room went silent when they noticed Ryuga enter and Ginga told him to sit. Ryuga sat between Kyouya and Tsubasa looking about his surroundings. "Tonight we are all going to go to Koma Village for a camping trip, all of us are going to separate from the adults while they are sleeping and go exploring. Hyouma knows a perfect cliff edge that we can hang out at, so all of us must save our energy." Ginga declared and everyone nodded but Ryuga, "What's a Koma Village?"

Everyone was sitting on the train to Koma Village, talking and laughing together, "So are you excited Ryuga?" Ginga asked, nudging Ryuga in the arm with his elbow, Ryuga nodded and smiled mischievously. Doji sat hunched in his seat with Ryo beside him, Ryo snaked a hand up Doji's shirt and Doji yelped, slapping Ryo's hand away as he grinned, "why can't you just give in to me?" Ryo asked getting closer to Doji, "because you're a demanding sex addict jerk and I hate you." Ryo snorted, "That's not what you thought a couple days ago." Doji glared at him, "you took advantage of me while I was weak!" Doji yelled making Ryo shush him and look at the people starting to stare, Doji continued to glare at Ryo and Ryo felt his face grow hot with embarrassment, "shh, can we talk about this later?" Doji gaped and stood up, stalking away from Ryo with a huff.

Ryuga greeted Doji as he sat beside him, "I seriously hate him." Doji said in a deathly low voice, Ryuga gave a sympathetic glance and shook his shoulder, "maybe you can get away from him while we're camping?" Doji sighed and nodded, "hope so." The train stopped and everyone got off, holding there camping gear which included a tent, sleeping bags, food, fishing rods and spare clothes. "So where are we going?" Ryuga asked as they began to walk into the woods, "Hyouma is waiting for us on the trail; he said he has found the perfect spot." Ryo stated and Benkie grunted, "I hope it isn't far." The group trekked up a hill to see Hyouma standing at its peak, "hey guys, it's not far from here." Everyone followed the lilac haired teen and then he came to a halt, "It's right past here." Everyone groaned and stared across the fast gushing river in front of them, "Looks like we're going swimming."

Ryuga put his hand in the water and pulled it back and shivered, "It's as cold as ice!" Kyouya looked around to a tall tree near the river, "why don't we knock that down and we can walk across?" Doji nodded in agreement, "better than swimming." Ginga, Kyouya and Benkie launched their beys at the old tree and it fell over with ease, slicing through the air and landed with a crash, hitting the other side of the river bank. Ryo cautiously stepped on the fallen tree then began to walk; he waved for the rest of the group to follow. A wave hit the tree and made it shake causing Kenta to lose his balance; Kenta was falling into the fast moving current until someone caught his shirt and hauled him back up.

Kenta gasped and looked back to see Doji holding into his shirt in a tight grip; Doji pulled Kenta back on his feet and huffed, "be more careful." Kenta stared at him and nodded. Once everyone was safely off the treacherous log Hyouma lead them to a blank spot in the middle of a dense forest, "Good enough?" Deer were nibbling on grass then stood up alert at the intruders. The deer ran away when Ryuga chased after it, Doji shook his head then heard "oof!" The crowd looked to where the sound came from and the direction of Ryuga but Ryuga was nowhere to be seen. "Ryuga?" Doji called and Ryuga came out of the ground, "I fell in a ditch." Ryuga climbed out and dusted himself off, grimacing at one of his cuts as it started to bleed. Hikaru came over to him and lead him to the equipment where she packed a first aid kit. "You need to be more careful! You're still healing." Ryuga frowned and sighed, "Ok." Hikaru ended up changing all of his bandages and then called to Doji to get his changed as well, "You work on Ryuga Hikaru, and I'll help Doji." Ryo said grabbing hold of Doji's shoulder and squeezed it; Hikaru smiled at Ryo and passed him the bandages and alcohol.

Ryo lead Doji away from everyone and sat him down in the grass, sitting behind him and took off his shirt slowly. "Do you really need to Ryo?" Doji asked annoyed, Ryo chuckled and leaned forward to lick Doji's ear, "Yes, don't want my Doji getting hurt now." Doji looked over his should to Ryo and quirked a brow, "your Doji?" Ryo nodded, "Yes my Doji." Doji grunted and looked away, wincing as Ryo applied the alcohol to his wounds and bandaged them. Ryo helped Doji up but then scooped him up bridal style, Doji gasped and held onto Ryo's shirt tightly and pressed against him, "Now this is more like it." Ryo said slyly and Doji grunted in disgust, "Put me down!" Doji yelled and Ginga looked over to them with a confused look, Ginga ran over to his father and stared at them both, "what are you doing?" Ryo stuttered and Doji was about to speak until Ryo dropped Doji to the ground, Doji landed on his back and he screamed in pain. Ginga stepped back and crouched next to Doji, "are you okay?" Doji looked to Ginga with hate and spat at him, "yes I'm fine!" Doji limped away towards Ryuga and Hikaru and Ginga looked up to his father, "Dad, why did you do that?" Ryo looked down on his son and smiled, "Doji said that his leg hurt so I carried him but then you scared me." He lied. Ginga looked doubtful but nodded in agreement, "oh, okay."

Only a few hours has passed and so far Ryuga had fallen into the river in excitement when he seen a fish and Doji jumped in after him; leaving both of them drenched and Doji glaring at Ryuga. "Food ready now?" Ryuga, Benkie, and Ginga asked in unison. Hyouma sighed annoyed, "No, just go and wait." Ginga pouted, "But I'm soooooooo hungry!" The three whined together and Madoka lead them over to the campfire, "take a seat." Ryuga sat beside Tsubasa and grabbed his arm, inspecting his hand as Tsubasa stared at Ryuga with confusion. Ryuga looked really closely at Tsubasa's hand then spoke, "hey do you see that." Ryuga lifted Tsubasa's hand to his face for Tsubasa to inspect it, Tsubasa leaned in closer squinting, "I don't see-" Then Ryuga forced Tsubasa's hand into his face with a loud 'slap'. Ryuga laughed, "Why did you hit yourself?" Tsubasa growled at Ryuga and pounced on him, rolling in the dirt trying to strangle Ryuga. "Hey hey hey, calm down you two! Food is ready." Ryuga kicked Tsubasa off of him with his feet and Tsubasa landed on his butt, Ryuga jumped up and sat down drooling and waiting for his food.

Tsubasa growled and sat on the other side of the fire away from Ryuga, "aw no need to be rude Tsubasa, he was only trying to play." Yu said giggling. Tsubasa grunted and pushed Yu, "then you go sit next to him so he can make you slap yourself." Yu rolled his eyes, "fine, I will." Yu marched his way over to Ryuga and sat beside him; Ryuga looked at him and then leaned in closer, their foreheads pressed together as Ryuga continued to stare in his emerald eyes. Yu pressed forward too and their noses touched, "what are you guys doing?" asked Kyouya with his monotone voice, "Staring contest do not disturb." Ryuga stated as he continued to stare. Doji seen this and crept up behind Ryuga quietly, Doji launched himself forward and grabbed Ryuga's sides, "AH!" Ryuga screamed as he jumped and knocked heads with Yu. Yu and Ryuga leaned back and rubbed their heads as Doji laughed in victory.

Ryuga and Yu both had a bump on their head and Ryuga pouted at Doji, "that was revenge from earlier." Doji said patting his damp clothes. Ryuga smiled and shook his head, "you didn't have to jump in too!" Doji scoffed and punted Ryuga's arm, "It was a natural reaction!" Ryuga ate his fish and veggies then walked over to Ginga, his gold eyes glittering from the reflection of the fire and his hair swayed gently in the wind; "mind if I sit?" Ryuga asked politely. Ginga, taken aback gapped at Ryuga then nodded, "s-sure." Ryuga sat beside him and shifted in his seat, "your hair is like the fire, is it true you have no soul?" Ginga looked stupidly at Ryuga and Ryuga laughed, "Just kidding, I know it's just another stupid stereotype!" Ginga laughed with Ryuga and ran his fingers through Ryuga's hair making Ryuga purr with delight, "you like that don't you?" Ryuga hummed and shut his eyes; Ginga continued to run his fingers though Ryuga's hair until Ryo approached them, "Ginga, go take Ryuga out to the woods to use the bathroom, its dark now and you must go with a partner for safety." Ginga nodded and removed his hand from Ryuga's white locks. Ryuga still had his eyes closed and Ginga shook him lightly, "huh what?" Ryuga opened his eyes groggily and Ginga snickered, "you fall asleep when someone touches your hair." Ryuga nodded and stood up; stretching his arms and Ginga explained the partner thing to him.

Ryuga followed Ginga away from the camp and into the dark woods; they kept close together and went behind a bush. Ryuga unzipped his pants as did Ginga and they turned away from each other; Ryuga released his long held load and sighed, zipping up his pants and looked to Ginga who was standing very close. Ginga stood up on his tip toes and kissed Ryuga's lips gently, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the taller teen. Ryuga was shocked from the sudden behaviour but kissed back, putting more force in the kiss and soon they were rubbing their tongues together and moaning. Ryuga lifted up Ginga and made him stand on a tree stump to get to his level, kissing him more deeply and Ginga moaned and felt down Ryuga's tight leather shirt to his really tight leather pants. Ryuga moaned deeply when Ginga rubbed his hands over his rear and patted it slightly. Ryuga pulled away for breath and took a couple steps back from Ginga, "I don't want this to carry on any farther or else I might get too excited." Ryuga said pointing to the small bulge in his leather pants. Ginga nodded, "Ya, and we better get back before anyone thinks we're lost."

Ryuga and Ginga walked back to the camp to see the fire out and sleeping bags rolled out on the ground. "Yours is right there." Ginga said pointing to a deep purple sleeping bag on the ground next to Kyouya and a blue sleeping bag. Ryuga crawled onto his sleeping bag and Ginga laid down next to him on the blue one, Kyouya turned to look at them and smirked at Ryuga. Ryuga noticed that all of the teens were sleeping away from the adults and were in their own little group, Ryuga grinned at the realization and looked up to Kyouya who laid down and closed his eyes. Ryuga rolled in his sleeping bag and tried to get closer to someone but each time he ended up flopping back in the same position. Ryuga became frustrated until he felt someone press against him, he looked over to see Kyouya smirking at him and Ryuga blushed. "I could tell you were trying to get closer." Kyouya whispered and Ryuga blushed deeper and hid is face with his sleeping bag.

Ryuga tried his hardest not to fall asleep until he felt a nudge in his side, "c'mon, it's time to go." Ginga whispered. Ryuga nodded and stood up slowly, nudging Kyouya who yawned and stood up as well; once everyone was up Hyouma led them to the cliff, "here we are!" Hyouma declared, stretching his arms and sat down on the cliffs edge. Everyone gasped at the view and Ryuga went on his hands and knees to look over the edge of the cliff; water flowed gracefully down below and it shimmered in the moonlight. "This is great." Madoka said in aw, Kenta and Yu were chasing each other and Tsubasa climbed a tree and sat on one of its branches. Ginga tapped Ryuga on the shoulder and he turned around to look at him, Ginga had a lustful look and Ryuga blushed. Kyouya went at sat far away from everyone else on a rock. Ryuga shivered and inched away from the cliff edge, feeling safer now he sat between them with his legs hanging over the edge. The moonlight reflected off of his clothes making him shiny and he smiled, Ginga noticed the glow and rubbed Ryuga's thigh sensually. Ginga put a hand in Ryuga's hair and began to lightly tug and rub his scalp; Ryuga was moaning softly, spreading his thighs for access and moved his head with Ginga's hand.

Doji felt a heavy weight land on top of him and he opened his eyes to see Ryo's staring back, "Ryo, what are you doing?" Ryo ripped off Doji's shirt and unzipped the sleeping bag to expose the rest of Doji's body. Ryo pulled down Doji's pants and tossed them aside and he stroked Doji's member, "something I should have done a long time ago." Doji looked around but noticed that he was not in the camp site, but somewhere far different than that. Doji was surrounded by foliage and moss, Ryo took off his own shirt and pants and tossed them aside too. Doji whined and tried to push Ryo off of him but his strength seemed to have vanished and he was extremely tired. "Ryo, please stop." Ryo shook his head stubbornly and tried to make Doji's member go stiff, after grinding on Doji, rubbing Doji and stroking Doji his member was still not hard. Ryo frowned and looked at his own member which was a good 10in already; Doji gulped at its size and tried to push Ryo off of him again. Ryo pulled off Doji's briefs and moved his head down between Doji's thighs, "this will make it hard."

Ryo took the entire length into his mouth and sucked on it vigorously, "Ah, R-Ryo!" Doji said grabbing onto Ryo's head and winding his fingers through his ginger hair. Ryo licked across the tip of Doji's now fully erect member and swallowed the pre cum greedily. Doji bucked his hips into Ryo's mouth but Ryo pulled away and put his face lower, putting his hands under Doji's hips and grabbed them, lifting Doji's lower half off the ground and Ryo dove his tongue into Doji's tight entrance. Doji screamed and spread his legs further moaning and groaning as Ryo licked the roof of his entrance and swirled his tongue around the rim. Doji leaked more pre cum and Ryo pulled away, forcing 2 fingers into Doji's now wet entrance and pushed them in fully. Doji screamed and moaned at the pain, Ryo thrust his fingers deep into Doji to find his special spot; Doji let out a low pitch moan and Ryo smirked. Ryo continued to thrust his fingers into that spot until Doji twisted around; crawling away from Ryo and Ryo pounced on him, rubbing his erection against Doji's stretched hole.

Ryuga lay down and Ginga began to rub his way up to Ryuga's very visual bulge, "Hey guys what are you doing to Ryuga?" Kenta asked walking up to them. Ginga stopped rubbing Ryuga's thigh and Ryuga whined at the loss. Ginga looked at Hyouma and Hyouma got the hint, "hey guys I know the perfect hide and seek place." Hyouma said leading Kenta, Yu and Madoka away from the sexual teens. Ginga unbuckled Ryuga's belt and undid his shirt, feeling up his evenly muscled abs and pinched a nipple. Ryuga moaned loudly in pleasure then screamed as Ginga shoved his hand down his pants and began to pet his member through the thin cloth of his boxers. Ginga leaned down and took one of the nipples into his mouth and licked it, biting down on it gently and pinched the other one with his hand.

Ryuga arched and his eyes rolled back, bucking his hips and he could feel the stickiness in his boxers. Ginga pulled down Ryuga's pants and tossed them over towards the tree, rubbing Ryuga's erection and massaged his thigh with the other hand. Ryuga leaned down and moaned, "p-please G-Ginga." Ginga smirked and hooked a finger around the rim of Ryuga's boxers, inching it down deathly slow and Ryuga grunted. Ryuga arched as his member sprang out of his boxers once they were pulled down enough and Ginga brushed the tip of it. Ryuga moaned and Ginga kissed him, then began to trail his tongue down his abs and came close to Ryuga's shaft. Ginga traced his tongue up Ryuga's sensitive member with barely there touches. Ryuga bucked his hips and Ginga took the tip of his length into his mouth and nibbled on the tip, hearing Ryuga scream and moan.

Doji whimpered and tried to move his hips from Ryo's grasp, "please Ryo, no more." Ryo growled and continued to rub against Doji; Doji flattened himself on the ground getting out of Ryo's grip. Ryo growled deadly and flipped Doji over, positioning himself in front of Doji's entrance and pushed in. Doji screamed and Ryo thrust full speed into Doji's frail body. Tears streamed down Doji's porcelain skin and he laid there motionless, staring blankly at the world. Ryo continued to thrust deeply into Doji, "I d-didn't want it to go like this D-Doji." He grunted. Doji remained speechless and Ryo looked down on him, seeing his tears and he slowed the pace, "If you didn't have to have been so damn stubborn I could've done this gently." Doji blinked slowly and turned to look at him, "why? Why are you doing this?" Ryo slowed his pace to organized thrust then came to a halt. Ryo sighed then pulled out, picking up Doji and cradled him in his strong arms.

Doji was shaking as he stared at the ground and Ryo held him closely on his lap, "I never wanted it to be like this, I couldn't control myself." Ryo gazed down to Doji but Doji just continued to shake, 'I think I broke him.' Ryo thought. Ryo shook Doji to get his attention and Doji slowly looked up to Ryo with teary eyes. "Why did you do this to me? Why?" Ryo looked away and sighed, "Well I have to admit, I love you. You and your cocky attitude, stubbornness, sarcasm and you can be a prick at times. But there is a lighter side of you, you like to play jokes, laugh, and have fun… Your always around Ryuga and how you treat him makes me jealous-" Ryo choked and held Doji tighter to him and Doji lifted his head to nuzzle into Ryo's neck, "I can also forgive." Ryo looked to Doji shocked and Doji had that gleam in his eye again, Ryo smiled and hugged Doji tighter and kissed his lips gently. Doji kissed back and closed his eyes, feeling relaxed and he pulled away from Ryo. Doji broke free of Ryo's embrace and went on all fours in front of him, lifting his rear up high; Ryo looked taken aback by this and Doji shook his rear, "you want it?" Doji asked in a purr. Ryo jumped up and leaned over Doji to nibble and bite on his shoulders, "now this is more like it." Ryo said slyly and Doji purred.

Ginga decided to take it up a notch and bob his head with speed on Ryuga's thick cock, "Ah Ginga!" Ryuga screamed as he grabbed his head. Ginga used his tongue to apply more pressure and he licked up Ryuga's length. Ryuga arched and moaned as he released his load inside of Ginga's mouth. Ginga drank Ryuga's salty fluids and looked up, "you're done already Ryuga?" Ryuga was panting heavily and he looked to Ginga, "no, I have some left." Ryuga sprang upwards and tackled Ginga, sitting on his legs as he kissed him deeply and ripped off his shirt. Ginga snaked a hand down Ryuga's back to his entrance, making Ryuga squeak in surprise and bite down on Ginga's shoulder. Ginga wiggled his finger into Ryuga and Ryuga began to tense up, "relax Ryuga." Ryuga nodded and lied down, lifting his legs up and holding onto them. Ginga smiled at the extremely exposed Ryuga and pushed his finger deeply inside Ryuga; Ryuga yelped and clenched his eyes. Ginga soothed him by rubbing his thigh and petting his member, entering two fingers into Ryuga's loosening entrance.

Ryuga groaned as Ginga began to scissor his fingers and he bucked his hips. "G-Ginga, please hurry." Ginga looked up to Ryuga whose face was dark crimson. Ginga grinned and pulled out his fingers, Ryuga whined and bucked his hips again but stopped as Ginga started to strip in front of him. Ginga slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid them down mid-thigh; Ryuga growled in lust and his member went stiff. Ginga took off his jacket and slid down his pants, very slowly sliding off his boxers. Ginga looked over to Ryuga then looked down to his pulsing member, "are you excited Ryuga?" Ginga asked laughing. Ryuga grunted and bucked his hips, whining and whimpering as his member leaked. Ginga grinned and positioned himself at Ryuga's entrance, grazing the tip of his length over Ryuga's wanting hole. Ginga pushed in slowly allowing Ryuga to adjust to the new size. Ryuga cried out and let go of his legs, gripping onto the ground and arched off the ground into Ginga.

Ginga looked deeply into Ryuga's gold eyes and Ryuga nodded; Ginga slowly pulled out then pushed back in, Ryuga let out a deep throated moan and Ginga sped up the pace. Ginga pulled Ryuga's legs over his shoulders to get at a better angle making Ryuga scream when he hit his special spot. Ginga groaned and Ryuga kept on moaning and breathing hard, "ah Ginga!" Ryuga gasps and Ginga pounded into the larger teen with all his force. Ryuga arched and tried to grab onto something; Ginga thrust his hips directly between Ryuga's thighs and hit his special spot dead on. Ryuga screamed and bucked his hips wildly; Ginga looked up to Ryuga and seen an orange aura surround his body, L Drago appeared and looked down on Ryuga's arching body and roared. Ryuga jumped and his eyes went red; Ginga looked surprised and slowed his thrusting and Ryuga let out a dangerous growl. Suddenly Ryuga's eyes went normal again and he looked at Ginga with surprise and fear. "Ginga what are you doing?" Ryuga looked down and noticed Ginga was fully sheathed inside of him. Ryuga screamed and tried to get away from Ginga, "Ryuga calm down! What's with you?" Ryuga looked to Ginga scared and furious, "I hate you! Why are you doing this? I thought I was your enemy!" Ginga's eyes widened, "you remember now." He whispered quietly, "remembered what?" Ryuga roared.

Ginga held onto Ryuga's wrist and pinned them over his head, "We found you in Dark Nebula and you had lost your memory!" Ryuga looked at him with disbelief and arched, trying to push him off. Ginga put all of his weight on him and thrust gently, "We became friends, and then you showed feelings…" Ginga said his voice cracking. Ryuga stopped struggling and looked to Ginga with an angry look, he was about to say something to crush him but no words came out. "Ginga-" Ginga balled his fist on Ryuga's wrist and Ryuga hissed in pain, "I knew you could never love me." Ginga said with tears rolling down his cheeks landing on Ryuga's face. Ryuga stared at Ginga then moved his head upwards, pecking him on the lips and Ginga opened his eyes. "I could have never loved you while we were fighting, but now that the war is over new emotions might open up. Some might be for you." Ginga's eyes widened and he smiled, kissing Ryuga deeply and Ryuga kissed back. Ginga grazed his tongue over Ryuga's bottom lip and Ryuga hesitated, Ginga waited patiently and continued to lick his lip until Ryuga opened. Ginga smoothly intruded Ryuga's mouth and Ryuga licked his tongue over his.

Ryo slid his member smoothly inside of Doji and Doji grunted; "Are you sure you're ready for this? I don't want you to do this just because I want it." Doji nodded and pushed up against Ryo making Ryo moan. Ryo thrust slowly into Doji and Doji gasped, his legs were trembling and Ryo was so close to his good spot. Ryo shifted around a bit to find it then thrust hard and deep. Doji let out a shrill scream and Ryo smirked, Ryo continued to pound into that spot and grab hold of Doji's member, pumping it hard with his thrust and used his other hand to fondle his balls. Ryo pounded into Doji and Doji gasped and moaned with each of Ryo's thrust'. "I'm going to-" Doji breathed out and Ryo held onto Doji's member tightly and put his finger over the tip, "You have to beg for it." Doji whined and his body was forced forward from one of Ryo's thrust'; "Please Ryo!" Ryo growled and squeezed his sac with his other hand, "Not good enough." Doji screamed from the amount of pressure and he felt as if he would explode, "Please Ryo!" Doji screamed and Ryo let go of his pulsing length. Doji released his load with a long moan and Ryo thrust a couple more times after before releasing his inside of Doji.

Ginga thrust his hips and Ryuga gasped, feeling Ginga move inside of him; Ryuga whimpered and cursed himself for showing weakness. Ginga let go of Ryuga's wrist and stroked his cheek, "Are you okay?" Ryuga nodded and Ginga thrust a little faster; Ginga was pounding into Ryuga's body and grabbed hold of his neglected member, "ung Ginga." Ryuga moaned and Ginga pumped it with his thrust. "F-faster Ginga!" Ryuga yelled, bucking his hips with Ginga's thrusts. Ginga obliged and pushed in deeply then pulled out all the way to the tip before slamming his body into Ryuga's. Ryuga screamed as Ginga hit his sweet spot and fell back, lying motionless in ecstasy as Ginga continued to pound into his body. "Ginga!" Ryuga screamed as Ginga hit his prostate one last final time before Ryuga blew his load on Ginga's and his chest. Ginga released his at the same time and collapsed on top of Ryuga; Ryuga groaned and his seed made their bodies stick together. Ginga stood up weakly and walked over to the tree where there clothes were, Ginga bent down to pick up their clothes and he felt something drip on his head.

Ginga looked up to see Tsubasa on a branch covering his nose and blood on his hand. Ginga gasped and Tsubasa looked surprised; Tsubasa got up and jumped to the next tree and to the next. "That was weird." Ginga said wiping the blood off his head. Ginga turned around and seen Kyouya in a far distance what seemed to be his pants undone and he was stroking his length, "ugh, perverts." Ginga said walking back over to the panting Ryuga lying on the ground. "Here you go." Ginga said passing him his clothes, dawn seemed to break as the sun shimmered through the mountains. "It's beautiful isn't it Ryuga?" Ryuga hummed and took off Ginga's scarf, wrapping it around his own neck and smiled. Ginga laughed and hugged Ryuga, Ryuga passed him his jacket and Ginga put it on, the sleeves were too long and it ended at his knees but he still loved it. Ryuga and Ginga sat together on the cliffs edge, watching the sunrise while cuddling, "Are you going to stay?" Ginga asked looked up to Ryuga. Ryuga thought for a moment and nodded, "I can do that." Ginga tackled Ryuga down and kissed him passionately, "I love you."

Doji panted and fell to the side, Ryo stood and picked up Doji, cleaning him off with his shirt and he threw it away. "We should get back to camp before they wake up." Ryo said putting on his pants, Doji nodded and reached for his pants and he nimbly stood up, slipping on his pants and walked over to Ryo. Ryo looked up in time to see Doji's face in front of his; Doji grabbed onto Ryo's shirt and gently kissed him on the lips, pulling away right after and put on his shirt. Once they were all dressed Ryo grabbed Doji's hand and led him back to the campsite.

Ginga and Ryuga stood up and started to go back to the camp, once there they seen Hikaru, Hyouma, Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta and Kyouya in there sleeping bags. "Looks like they beat us here." Ginga said laughing. They heard some noises and jumped into their sleeping bags pretending to sleep; Doji and Ryo came by to check on them and smiled when they see they were all there, "They never even woke up." Ryo whispered. They went back and climbed into their own sleeping bags and waited until someone woke up to 'wake' them up. Yu began to stir and he then sat up, looking over to see everyone back in there spots, "Kenchi wake up, its morning." Yu said waking Kenta. Kenta mumbled groggily and rubbed his eyes. Kyouya stretched and yawned, hitting Ryuga in the side and Ryuga jumped up; "so did you have fun last night?" Kyouya asked slyly and Ryuga blushed lightly.

Ryo sat up as did Doji and soon everyone was awake, "Doji? I thought I killed you?" Ryuga said staring at Doji with shock; then he looked around and seen Kyouya, Hikaru and Tsubasa and he grabbed his head. "There alive?" Everyone looked around questionably, "ya we're alive…" Kyouya said, "Ohh, I think he got his memory back!" Yu said loudly and Ryuga looked over to him confused. "Oh well, glad your back Ryuga." Doji said smirking. Ryuga stood up and winced, "Is there something wrong?" Ryuga rubbed his lower back and grimaced, "ya, my ass hurts." Ryuga's eyes widened at the words he did not intentionally mean to say. Hikaru sighed, "do you need bandages there too?"


	2. Chapter 2

_3 Months Later_

Ryuga and Doji were fully healthy and full of energy, Ryuga of course, used to having constant training and exercise, was getting a little restless around the house. "Ryuga sit still! It will be done faster if you do!" Ryuga grunted in defeat as Yu sat on his lap and tugged at his hair with a brush, trying to reach his head while Ryuga maneuvered away from the brush. Ginga sat beside him with a brush as well and laughed, being able to reach the back of Ryuga's head no problem as Yu pouted. Doji sat on the other couch beside Ryo while he pleaded to brush his hair or at least something, but Doji refused every time. "But Doji, why won't you let me do anything?" Doji snorted and stared Ryo down, "because I do not need to be cared for; I am fine on my own thank you." Ryuga sighed and stood up, "can I at least get you coffee or something?" Doji looked up, "ya sure that's fine." Ryuga laughed at the conversation, 'no need to be cared for? Pfft ya right' Ryuga laughed out loud at his thoughts and got confused glances by people in the room, Ryuga averted his eyes embarrassed but kept his cool, "ok I think my hair is brushed fine, get off Yu."

Yu complained but slid off of Ryuga's lap obediently, Ginga stroked Ryuga's thigh quickly and sensually, making Ryuga shiver. Ryuga looked to Ginga who had lustful eyes, but felt a nudge on his side and looked to see Kyouya looking at the TV intently. Ryuga followed his gaze and gasped when he seen himself destroying multiple stadiums and knocking other bladers off their feet. "And there you have it, one teen that deserves to be taught a lesson. Where are all these kids' parents? Why is this certain teenager so out of control? Should he be locked up for his assaults? We will tell you the details after these messages-" Kyouya turned off the TV and looked to Ryuga who seemed just as shocked as everyone else, "Locked up? I didn't murder anyone! What the hell?" Ryuga began to panic and Doji walked over to him, "they can't really do that, I hope…" Ginga placed a hand on Ryuga's shoulder for comfort, "we won't let them take you away; so don't worry about it." Ginga kissed Ryuga on the cheek, glad that there was no more shocked reactions when they did that, the news was spilled about them as was Ryo's and Doji's; and many others relationships.

Ginga rubbed Ryuga's shoulders and Ryuga curled up on the couch to lean on Ginga, "I'm scared now…" Ryuga said in a hushed tone. Ryo walked back into the room, coming up behind Doji to wrap his arms around his thin waist; Doji growled and pulled away from Ryo, "Ryuga might be charged or sent to juvi for destroying stadiums and hurting people. And by the way they were talking about him not having parents; he is young enough to go in an orphanage." Ryuga jumped and held his head, "NO! No orphanage!" Ryuga hugged Doji's waist and Ryo stepped back, giving Ryuga space to huddle into his mate, feeling a light pang of jealousy. "I didn't want this to happen." Ryuga muffled into Doji's stomach. Doji patted his back and slightly grinned in amusement, "well well well, where is that strong boy on the TV? Are you afraid of some desperate news reporters?" Ryuga looked up to Doji and sighed, "no…" Doji laughed and nudged Ryuga away, patting his head playfully, "then you have no need to worry Ryuga, don't let petty fears get in the way of your future."

Once the sun set and the more people began to yawn Ryuga stretched and followed Ginga up the winding stairs to their bedroom, "You should listen to what Doji said, it was good advice." Ginga piped up as Ryuga sat on the bed. Ryuga nodded slowly, looking over to Ginga sadly then he stood, walking over to Ginga and pulled him by the waist into him, closing the gap. Ryuga put his head on Ginga's staring into each other's eyes, "I am truly sorry for what I did to you and your friends." Ginga sighed and wrapped his arms around his neck, "they are your friends now too ya know." Ryuga smiled and kissed Ginga on the lips gently, pulling back almost at the same time; Ginga walked back to the bed and motioned for Ryuga to follow, Ginga sat with his legs apart and patter the space between them. Ryuga smiled and huffed, approaching Ginga then sitting between his legs, feeling Ginga's hand roam his snowy white hair. "I don't understand why you like to do this so much." Ryuga said smirking lightly, Ginga tugged at the tresses and moved down to massage his shoulders, "because when you were in a lost world and recovering in this house, you used to absolutely love this and fall asleep." Ginga laughed, "And I think you feel the same way now but hide it, trying to act tuff." Ginga and Ryuga both laughed, Ryuga leaned in more on Ginga while he pulled his shirt off and began to run his soft hands over Ryuga's abs, "and besides, this is our time to relax, share feelings, and bond." Ryuga looked over his shoulder and kissed Ginga again, he was going to lick Ginga's lips until Ginga beat him to it, licking Ryuga's lips instead asking for entrance. Ryuga pouted inwardly, not used to being the omega; he opened his mouth and let Ginga's tongue glide over his, mixing their saliva.

Ginga climbed on top of Ryuga, pushing him back and kissing him deeply. Ryuga moaned into the kiss, bucking his hips between Ginga's thighs and tried to grind but his feet kept slipping on the bed sheets. Ginga sat down on Ryuga's waist instead, momentarily breaking the kiss and ran his hands down Ryuga's stomach down to his thighs. Ryuga moaned and threw his head back, his thighs beginning to tremble like they do when he's aroused; Ginga chuckled and grazed a hard nipple, pinching it lightly making Ryuga grunt and moan. They heard an awkward cough at the door and they looked to see who it was; it was Kyouya standing there awkwardly looking at the space between his feet blushing furiously. Ryuga growled but Ginga shushed him, getting off of Ryuga and turned to Kyouya, "K-Kyouya-" Ginga squeaked, blushing a dark scarlet. Kyouya looked up to them, a glint of jealousy crossing his eyes, "Ryo wants to talk to you Ginga, and Doji to you Ryuga." Ryuga sighed and got up, not bothering closing his shirt and he pushed past Kyouya.

Doji was sitting at the table with Ryo beside him, his arm slightly hidden by the table so his hand could possibly be on Doji's thigh. "Hello Ryuga, where is Ginga?" Ryo asked, smiling faintly. Ryuga looked behind him and seen Ginga walking down the stairs still blushing. Ryuga tilted his head towards him and Ginga soon stepped in, "Father, did you have something to tell us?" Ryo nodded slowly, as if in thought; Doji on the other hand looked sad. Ryuga internally became nervous, whenever he seen Doji look like that something bad was happening. Ryo finally spoke up, "Doji and I are going to be leaving for a while… and there will be some change, we might be leaving for around a month or so." Ryuga's eyes widened as did Ginga's "_what?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Ya sorry this isn't a chapter hehe

OK so… I really haven't had the drive towards beyblade in quite a LONG LONG LONGGGG time. So I'm thinking of some story adopts? Whatever they're called… So the ones that are incomplete can be taken but only if I say so (you take it without my 'yes' I beat your ass. No joke. I would find you.) So the ones that are up are: The Surprise, Doji and Ryuga, New Life, New Beginning, The Dangers of Desire (my fave ;D) and I think that's about it… unless there's another story that is complete and you wanna make a write off of it *shrugs*

-XxRyuugaxX


End file.
